


Что я больше всего ненавижу в тебе

by AVO_Cor



Series: Необыкновенные приключения Локи на Кринне [3]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fan Comics, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи и Рейстлин бездельничают и болтают о своих братьях</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что я больше всего ненавижу в тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The thing I Most Hate About You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/997456) by [kiiriminna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiriminna/pseuds/kiiriminna). 



> Часть 4 из серии "Необыкновенные приключения Локи на Кринне", кроссовер с фильмами "Тор", "Тор 2"  
> работа с ЗФБ 2016 в команде WTF DragonLance 2016

[](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=63534d7c9fb6999ea9679b6a9b9ab231)

[](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=c8837c7d363c5f7261a1330609b3841a)\

[](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=0e88a53b5d5688e6bfdea51ff29ef24a)


End file.
